tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Velvet Crowe
'' is the leading main character, a female protagonist as well as one of the heroines in ''Tales of Berseria. ''She is still said to be a human granted the powers of a Gouma (Daemon). Due to having an imbued werewolf hand as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. During her journey of as a pirate, she comes across a young boy called Laphicet. She is depicted in the game's logo. Profile History Three years prior to the events of the main game, she suffered from a traumatic event in which caused her loved ones to become massacred by a saviour during the Scarlet Moon. The event enriched the negative energy in her which resulted in her fostering hatred and anger as well as resulting in her left hand to be imbued with a special ability. This in turn, left people to wonder if she is a Gouma or not, calling her "inhumane". Afterwards, Velvet became a pirate but the reasons for doing so are unknown. Appearance Velvet has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and yet to be feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life; having to face many conflicts and building up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young-spirit boy called Laphicet. Because his life was in danger, Velvet unconsciously saved him after being rude and frustrated with him. Until now, she has gained back some of her emotions that were buried deep in her memory. It is because of her that Laphicet is eventually began to attain a purpose, which makes her happy. Fighting Style / Abilities Velvet's class is that of a '''Lancer' which makes her a quick-combo fighter. She primarily uses martial artes in battle for evasion and quick succession. She carries a gun in battle. In battle, she equips a blade which acts as a small lance within the tip of her right-hand gauntlet and use it as if it were an extension of her own body. She also uses the power sealed within her bandaged left hand and unleashes a bloody-crimson hand which takes the form of a werewolf's claw that she can then use to strike with, but at a price. She also uses her legs to kick and sweep into her combos. Her kicks are seen into work when she spirals to the side and kick or swipes her foot with a double-loop airborne to perform an arte called Double Moon. When Velvet has enough Soul on her Soul Gauge, she can use her Break Soul called an attack-dedicated ability combining enhancement and special attack. While in this state, if she can meet a certain condition, she can execute a special arte that changes depending on the type of enemy you’re up against. In return for this enhanced ability, her HP decreases gradually, but the less HP she has, the stronger her special arte can be. During the phase of using her Break Soul, her status bar changes in appearance - changing from the standard to a violent and spiky one. Trivia * Velvet is a type of woven tufted fabric in which the cut threads are evenly distributed, with a short dense pile, giving it a distinctive feel. By extension, the word velvety means "smooth like velvet." Velvet can be made from either synthetic or natural fibers. * Velvet's in-game model show that a small section of the tied piece of hair that rests on her left shoulder is plaited. Something which is not visible in her official character art. * Velvet shares some similarities from the female characters of Shining Ark ''and Shining Resonance''; titles from the Shining series. ** Her hair is black and plaited on her left shoulder like Sonia Blanche, as well as her appearance. ** She shares the same name as a female character called Velvet, who is also a pirate. * Due to being portrayed as a character of darkness in the story - she shares similar traits to Heldalf, whereas Laphicet shares similar traits as Sorey, both of which are from Tales of Zestiria of the distant future. This is a foreshadowment on how the Shepherd brings light to the world from the Lord of Calamity. External Website Links * 'JP 'Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP 'Character ベルベット Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters